


intrepidus

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Happy, Open to Interpretation, Post-Game(s), really it's happy I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: All four of them, dressed in fire and shadow and uniforms so fine no one could doubt their station, their loyalty to hearth, home, king, and country.





	intrepidus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masozii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masozii/gifts).



> Happy anniversary. You guys are the best.

The firelight illuminated the four as they sat, half sprawled on the ground. The plastic plates were discarded and the skewers were instead in hand. Gladiolus was gesturing with one of them, first at nothing and then at the blonde sitting next to him. Prompto seemed to gasp and then puff up in defiance, flashing a mocking glare towards the elder man. But a laugh was the only response, teeth flashing white before tearing into the steak speared in the kebabs.

Ignis sat opposite, one hand splayed against the ground for balance. His other hand held the familiar enamel mug, a smile hidden into the coffee in it. He said nothing in response to the mindless drama, dinner eaten and forgotten and thinking of dishes on the horizon. 

Next to him, Noctis posed a question; it drew first Ignis’s attention, a thoughtful look and the press of fingers to his glasses in contemplation. Prompto’s enthusiasm followed suit, hands gesturing as if to encompass the sky. Gladio shoved at his shoulder; Prompto dropped his skewer.

All four of them, dressed in fire and shadow and uniforms so fine no one could doubt their station, their loyalty to hearth, home, king, and country, dissolved into paroxysms of giggles. Ignis, turning away to hide his face, shoulders shaking with laughter. Gladiolus, slinging his arm around the blonde, laughing loudly as hair escaped the ponytail and fell into his face. Noctis, eyes sparkling with mirth, flopping back onto the dust and dirt with cape twisted into folds beneath him. Prompto, exclaiming wildly, pouting, plucking the fallen kebab from the ground and then throwing it into the fire. There was, nonetheless, a smile trying very hard not to explode onto his face.

All four of them distinguished, warm and rosy from the campfire and the company.

It had been forever.

“So, how long d’you think we have?”

“I daresay we have forever now, Noct.”

There was sunrise on the horizon, but the night had never been more comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompts: rose, glasses, fire (from @masozii) + distinguished from a random generator


End file.
